fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu Tournament — Round 2: White Swordsman and Gunslinger
It's a bright sunny day, weather that one can enjoy. The clouds were clear and everything was fine; the wind creates a nice breeze that swayed through the thick greenery. Yes, one could say that it is the perfect day.... for combat that is. Why, one may ask? Well, today was the day for a "special tournament" — one that's held by a guild that's been recently founded, Koma Inu. It was a guild that's known not only for their power, but their high moral ethic and friendliness. You can say that it similar relations to two other well-known guilds known throughout Ishgar. Over the years since its conception, they've been through many tribulations, accomplished many miraculous feats, and made a name for themselves by amassing various members from all walks of life. However, it was finally time to finally decide one thing that's been on everyone's mind: "Who's the best of them all?" Yes, the entire point of this tournament was to decide who gets the illustrious position of Guild Ace, representing their guild as the best of the best, the cream of the crop, etc. Out of all those in the guild, only sixteen have entered; on this day, many battles will be taking place — various skills honed throughout their time pitted against one another, and by the end of it all, there shall be one victor! May the best mage win.... White Swordsman and the Gunslinger This tournament that decide the fate of the future guild ace took place in the vast greenery in the back of the guild's main building; it's considered to be fair ground, as no one person had the advantage. This was taken into consideration by the current guild master Samarra Inari — a highly-respected woman known for serene personality, yet honed combat skills unlike any other. There were many arena located ahead of time, each one that's filled with competition between fellow guildmates. In one of them, laying in the dead center, was a mysterious white-haired boy wearing an oni mask — one with a tragic past, something that warped his entirety; its known that he's infamous throughout the underworld for his elimination of all he deems to be a target, striking fear into the hearts of criminals and various evil-doers. It's strange for him to join a guild whose ideals are counteractive to his own, but that may be the reason why; he feels that he can find solace in this guild, looking for the happiness he long sought. It's said that because he respected Samarra so much, he's willing to do anything and everything she tells him; in fact, the entire reason he's participating in this little tournament of hers instead of hunting for the head of evildoers is because on her command, seeing it as a way he can finally make some friends instead of isolating himself like he usually does, much to his behest. Her intentions are pure and just, something Devin Westbrook was aware of. He was in meditation — his sword laying in front of him; he was clearing all thoughts he found distracting while communicating with the various spirits lying within his blade. This is seen as the incorporeal beings floated around him, deriving from all time periods and walks of life. Why is he doing this before an important battle, one may ask? Well, it's because he's trying to get his powers under control while "entertaining" the people he can truly be friends with. A lot has happened over the years, and he gained so much power in order to sate his desires for vengeance and the head of his enemies at his feet; it was the only way he could find inner peace. As he sensed his opponent approaching the arena, he only said one thing. "It's time... I guess I should get this over with." With that, he stopped all that he was doing and commanded his spirits to retreat into the blade. As with any good mercenary, Devin had a clear mind and a sharp focus; despite this being a friendly tournament, he was taking this seriously — any less being disrespectful to his opponent. With that in toe, he stood up and prepared himself; his blade was hung at his side, angled in the similar fashion of the famed iaido — something he specialized in. He was waiting for the moment for his opponent to enter, greeting them with proper respect and later.... beginning the fight that would decide it all. August let out a sigh as he walked toward the arena, readjusting his hat on the way. This Devin guy was a mercenary, so he wouldn't let up too easily, good thing August had no intentions on going easy either. He pulled his coat over his shoulders and tapped his boots on the ground. As he did he nodded towards the swordsman opposite him, smiling. The air was crisp and it blew the tail of his coat a bit. " Oi, let's have a good match okay. I'll let you know right now, I don't let up." August said as he took his hands out of his pockets and readjusted his hat again. It's showtime. Devin looked at him with a grim determination; even though this was just a regular tournament, he looked at August as he was a "target" except one who wasn't trying to put a bullet between his eyes. He knew that if he wasn't serious and held back for any reason, it would disrespectful towards him and everything this tournament stood for. With that, he only said one thing to the cowboy-looking man. "If you want, you may have the first move; it doesn't matter to me either way." Devin didn't say this out of arrogance or out of generosity, he was used to others making the first move. It was like this in the world he lived in; all he has to do is prepare and react accordingly. It was no different here. As he positioned himself even more — grabbing his left hand by his hilt, similar to the style of iaido, he was waiting to see what his opponent was made of. August was confused as the swordsman offered him the first move, this had to be part of the master plan, the sword wielder had already come up with. " Well if he's offering." ''August thought to himself as he prepared his revolver spell, not only because it cost less energy, but also because he wanted to see how his opponent would react to the magic. '"Bullet Magic: Revolver" he said as he shot the six rays of light at the swordsman intentionally missing him and instead hitting the ground beside or in front of him, but if the swordsman flinched, he didn't see it. Instead he just stood there with his hand on the hilt of the blade and it reminded August of the swordsman that almost sliced him in half. " Well, that didn't work, but luckily, I'm not that much of a one trick pony." August thought as he prepared another revolver spell and this time he aimed a tiny bit closer at the swordsman, but yet again, the swordsman didn't so much as blink at the action, instead just standing there as if he was in a daze. Devin realized that the gunslinger was up to something; the bullets he fired didn't have nearly enough power to hurt him, let alone defeat him. It was as if it was merely a distraction, a typical combat tactic. But it wasn't something he wasn't going to allow. He wanted to end the battle in the most swiftest manner without hurting his opponent severely. This is a friendly match after all. As Devin drew his blade, he swung it with such force that it produce incredible shockwaves of energy in the shape of a large arc; it was a technique that's known to all swordspeople — Sword Pressure, something that can be performed if one is competent enough in the way of the sword. Though it was something basic, in the hands of one of Devin's stature, it might as well considered to be deadly. Devin made sure to hold back a bit as to not cause severe damage, thus the power of this arc is enough to blow back the opposition should it hit. Aiming towards the gunslinger with incredible speed, Devin sheathed his sword once more — positioning himself in his usual iaido stance and his senses remaining sharp; he was waiting to see how he would counter this "simplistic tactic". August saw the large arc of energy heading for him and grasping his hat tried to move, but couldn't and the energy blew him back a ways. Getting up and dusting his coat off after putting his hat on his head, August placed his hand in the form for pistol. " Alright swordsman, that kinda hurt, you wanna play quick draw, we can play quick draw." August walked towards Devin and then fired off his ten pistol bullets at the swordsman. August was dead set on hitting this guy at least once to get even with him for the earlier attack. August took his arm out of his coat sleeve " Oi, swordsman! Hope you don't mind if I take my coat off, I don't want the candy or toys in my pocket getting damaged before I can give them to the kids. I mean, if your sword can generate enough power to knock me back, I don't wanna see what it could do to these things." "Oho? A contest of speed is it? If he wants to see who's the fastest, might as well humor him a bit. I haven't trained for all those years and decapitated all those deemed my enemy just to be upstaged by a gunslinger in a contest of speed." As such a though crossed Devin's mind, he saw the ten bullets coming. To a normal person, they would be high-paced and its flight path deemed unreadable. However, to a man like Devin — who's physique has reached the pinnacle of human limits and still continues to grow, combined with his swordsmanship level and experience dealing with various types of opponents via. various missions and the like, it was if such projectiles were moving at normal speeds — enough to for him to react, more so to counteract. Taking the same position once more, he released and re-sheathed his sword at blinding speeds — enough that it couldn't be seen to the naked eye. In that instant, Devin performed multiple slices in a split instant, each one having enough force and precision to cut through even the smallest and fastest of objects; in this case, the bullets. Upon contact, each one was sliced up with such finesse that not even a trace of them had existed — let alone have enough time to reach Devin's person. The only thing that was left were the traces of bullet holes in the ground right near where they were originally supposed to land. Upon seeing that August was walking towards Devin, another thought came to mind — one that proved advantageous to one such as Devin. "I see he wants to get up-close and personal. Fine, I'll bite. He's gonna regret such a decision in a few moments." As he said this, Devin's body began to glow momentarily in a silvery-gray aura before he instantly vanished. Where did he go one might ask? Well, if one had remembered, he wanted to get "up-close and personal" with the gunslinger. By that frame of mind, Devin had teleported right in front of August's person — precisely a few inches away from him. As it was something instantaneous, thanks to the machinations of his signature Teleportation Magic — Dis Meliaphet, strange name, isn't it?, his opponent had little time to react to what was about to happen next; also, because it was a short-span warp, it barely made a dent in his magical reserves. Like before, Devin drew his sword at incredible speeds — this time aiming for his body; the reach of the sword was enough to not cause any fatal damage. If it was successful, not only would the gunslinger be blown back again, but he would take some serious damage as well. Devin knew that the gunslinger would have such a hard time dodging such an attack, but he also knew that looks can be deceiving. He wanted to see his reaction to a situation like this. The swordsman took out his sword and hit the bullets and then just disappeared, suddenly reappearing in front of August with his blade about to hit his body, which it did knocking him back and flat onto his back. As August rolled onto his front to get back up, the grass was stained a bit with red. August looked down and the shirt he was wearing was cut diagonally and apparently the blade cut open the scar he had on his torso, not enough to kill him, but it definitely stung a bit. " Alright, that trick of yours is pretty neat, except I've had that part of my body already attempted to be sliced off.." He said turning around to show the swordsman where his scar had been reopened then flashed his pistol formation and fired the ten bullets. August knew he didn't have much more fight in him, but he owed the swordsman at least two hits so he put his hand into the shotgun formation, where the beams would spread in the middle of flight, and fired two shots. "Tch." This was something that he wanted to at least knock him out to not prolong this fight much more than needed, but apparently his opponent had other ideas. Apparently, he did make contact — seen by the blood staining the grass and the scar the gunslinger was sporting, showing it off as it was some "badge of honor"; it was something that Devin was pleased about. But he needed to get serious if he wished to gain victory in this match. After seeing August put some distance in front of him and shooting off those twelve bullets, he decided to let to do what his opponent ever expected.... tank the attack. As the bullets were sent flying towards him, all of them landed on the spot — hitting Devin in various places... or so one thought. In actuality, he was a few meters above his opponent ready to strike August with an overhead slash — simplistic yet effective nonetheless. What happened to the bullets hitting him? They were on the mark, so that should've done some major damage. This is a question that raced through minds of both of the attacker and those who would witness such an event. Apparently, one of the effects of Devin's spell is the ability to leave behind an afterimage — fooling the enemy's peripheral and catching them off-guard, enough to perform a fatal blow. In short, the minute all the bullets "landed" on "Devin", the afterimage vanished moments before it hit the ground. It was a shock, I know, but such is the laws governing the technique. With August surprised at what he saw, thinking that he had successfully hit Devin, was frantically looking for the silver-haired swordsman; apparently, he vanished from sight — nowhere to be found on the battlefield. Little did he known that was above him, his sword ready and drawn — preparing to strike with most of his strength, enough to cause some severe harm and possibly put him in a state of unconsciousness. As stated before, it was an simplistic overhead strike having much power behind it; even if it were to miss, it would produce such a shockwave that it would upturn most of the field and produce dust of such degree — it would blind both competitors, albeit temporarily. As he was inching closer and closer to August — ready to deal a possibly fatal blow, he felt that his victory in this match was near. August was confused, the swordsman had vanished from sight, once again. He wasn't anywhere on the battlefield, so therefore he must have either gone above or below him, so August decided he would look for the silver haired swordsman where he last saw him to see if there was a hole, this guy was full of all sorts of sneaky tricks and August wasn't about to let him get the jump on him this time. Placing his coat on the ground to remember where he started August suddenly reached up with his hand in pistol formation and fired two shots just to be assured that the sneaky swordsman isn't going to do anything stupid, meaning damage his hat. The bullets fired off by the gunslinger rushing at him at incredible speeds, it would appear as if it were to hit its mark; typically, since Devin is in mid-air, it would be hard for him to adjust his body and evade..... normally. But, not in this case; the bullets didn't mean much to him. He's dealt with this kinda situation many times before and concocted multiple ways of dealing with it — one of which he was going to use right now. Devin is known to be one of the few masters of Darkness Magic — mastering the element in its entirety and making it unique unto his own; his version is known to be very destructive and is influenced by his negative emotions — fueled by his past. He was gonna use it to his advantage through a "certain spell". Flaring his magical energy outward — transforming it into darkness, and coating his body and sword with it in the similar fashion of a magical aura, Devin was able to produce a visible layer of protection that destroys anything that comes in contact with; the bullets were no different. Since he had mastered his element and it cost him bits of his magical power to produce, it was done near-instantaneously, similar to his teleportation spell. Apparently, the spell's called Undead Imperial Wrath — stemming after its but with a few twists to suit the silver-haired man's needs. While still suspended in the air — sticking to the same overhead position as prior, the bullets continued to rush at him; however, with the destructive aura in-toe, reaching Devin's person was but a mere fantasy. The moment the bullets made their mark, the destructive properties of the aura kicked in — utterly destroying them as if it was nothing. With nothing to stop him now, Devin continued his onslaught — ready to put an end to this match. Due to the destructive aura coating his blade, the power behind this strike will be more devastating than before; should it make contact, he would have dealt a wound so great that it can only be healed through magic. If not, then the shockwave from the sword's impact to the ground would be such that it would destroy the surrounding landscape and blow back August enough a distance and at a velocity that it would hard to recover from normally. In either case, the gunslinger was screwed. As he inched ever so closer to August's being, Devin continued to swing forward with most of his strength — ready to severely injure the gunslinger and claim his long-awaited victory. August was just about to walk away from the spot where he had fired the two bullets and as he stood up he felt the swordsman's blade on him as the sword made contact with the brim of his hat,and the entirety of his back and then the shock wave when the sword made contact with the ground, as it had blew him quite the distance. As August hit the ground his hat fell beside him, damaged by the blow. August knew he couldn't get up even if he wanted to, and instead passed out from the pain of the various slash marks he had received during the battle. His last thought was "Swordsman, I owe you two hits from that cheap shot." With that, the match came to a close. Devin got the results he wanted from that last maneuver and gained victory over his opponent. It was a good match, but Devin knew that if his opponent knew more magic — he would've lasted longer. As he sheathed his blade and look at the destruction he caused, he felt a bit of regret. He destroyed something very precious and knew that the land would never be the same again. As he walked towards the now-unconscious August, he merely stared at him — only saying one thing. "I'm sorry I caused you this much pain. I know this doesn't come much from me, but just so y'know — I'll try my best and win this thing." With that being said, he picked up the gunslinger and his belongings — using his Teleportation Magic spell to transport both of them back to the guild hall. Knocking on the door, he then teleported himself out of there; he needed to be alone and re-collect his thoughts for the next match to come. He knew that his strength knew no limits, but also knew that his next match would be more difficult. With that, he decided to rest in the mountains nearby for a bit until all the matches were decided and his next opponent chosen. Though..... something changed inside him, something he thought was lost to him. He actually had.... fun. This was seen by his expression — smiling in such a manner, it can be considered charming to onlookers. For once in his miserable life, Devin had some form of happiness to hold onto. '''Winner: Devin Westbrook Fin Category:Koma Inu Category:Roleplay